


Nothing Like A Good Deed

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attraction, Curse Breaking, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is hit by a curse and requires help. He comes to Tony to get it.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 402





	Nothing Like A Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> I'm still getting around to my comments, I'm afraid. Life has been hectic, but I will get there! For now enjoy a fic!
> 
> I have in my notes this was inspired by **NamelesslyNightlock** so it a gift to her. I hope everyone likes it! ♥

Tony was tinkering in his lab. It was mid-afternoon, everything was normal. The last thing he expected was to be surrounded by a swirl of green lights only to appear in a foreign room with Public Enemy Number One.

Of course, just because he was the _Public_ Enemy Number One, didn’t mean he was Tony’s. Honestly, he was more of a five. Armed, extremely dangerous, a _little_ bit crazy, but not somebody Tony feared on sight.

If he was being honest with himself, Loki was the person he _lusted_ for on sight, but that was better kept locked in the far recesses of his mind.

And, normally it would be. _Normally_ , Tony wouldn’t even think those thoughts or let his eyes drift when he was around Loki. (The mage was too smart and too wily to let yourself be distracted around him).

But, the last thing he expected was to get a few seconds to gain his bearings before Loki was in his personal space and pressing up against him. 

Tony sucked in a startled breath. Loki turned his face against Tony’s neck and Tony tried not to shiver.

“I will say this once, Stark,” Loki said, his voice low and making Tony fight down a stronger shudder. “I am in need of your aid.”

Tony took a moment to process the words. He licked his lips. “My, uh, aid?”

“I am in a _frustrating_ position.” Loki’s face shifted and Tony swore Loki’s lips brushed his neck. “An enemy has hit me with a curse. I require an antidote.”

“Uh,” Tony tried very hard to think. “I’m not exactly known for my vaccines-” 

“No.” And that was _definitely_ lips skimming his neck before Loki pulled away and caught his gaze. Loki’s eyes were dark and dilated. “But you _are_ known for your heroics, and your appetites.”

Tony frowned, but before he could ask, Loki was leaning in and kissing him. Tony couldn’t help it, he groaned. He didn’t think about the fact Loki could be tricking him or planning to stab him in the gut. Tony leant into the kiss and gripped Loki’s tunic.

Loki shuddered only to haul Tony closer. He lost his footing and their lips disconnected. Loki didn’t seem to care as he gripped Tony’s shirt and started yanking it off. Tony spared half a second to be glad he no longer had the arc reactor before the material was over his shoulders.

Loki growled and the sound made Tony’s hair stand on end and his heart pound. Loki gripped his hips and tugged their pelvises together. Their arousals brushed and Tony’s breath left him.

“Shit,” he hissed. 

Tony hooked an arm around Loki’s neck, standing on his tiptoes and giving them better leverage. Loki’s fingers were already sliding between them to try and get their pants open.

“What the hell did you get cursed with?” Tony demanded.

“A need for intercourse,” Loki replied, his voice hoarse. “I expect your reputation to prove accurate, Stark.”

“ _I_ expect you to call me Tony if we’re going to do this,” Tony parried.

Loki’s smirk was wolfish, and made Tony’s mouth run dry.

“Very well, _Tony_.”

And maybe he should have been arguing about sleeping with the enemy, _maybe_ he should have put up more of a fight – but with Loki saying his name in that voice and cupping him through his pants?

Tony didn’t have a chance.

* * *

In the aftermath, Tony was laying on the fur rug that covered Loki’s floor. He was naked, and so was Loki. They had love bites and scratches covering their flushed and sweaty skin. Loki's were already healing, but Tony knew his would last for a few days.

He felt satisfied and well-fucked.

Unfortunately, now that he’d had a few minutes to get his bearings after three rounds of sex, the guilt was starting to set in.

He was looking at the ceiling, trying to rationalise it. He was also wondering how many daggers Loki was about to draw on him.

When Loki touched his arm, he jumped and jerked to look at the mage, Loki’s smirk was small.

“Relax, Stark, I have no plans to harm you.”

Tony swallowed. “Stark, already?”

Why did that disappoint him?

“Would you prefer something else?” Loki asked, holding his gaze with unreadable eyes. “Already, you are regretting what you did.”

“I-” _betrayed my team and slept with the enemy._

But, before he could say the words, Loki was interrupting him, “Aided someone in distress.”

Tony blinked. “Huh?”

“You acted as a hero would. You, what is the phrase? ‘Took one for the team’.”

Tony blinked again. “Are you _justifying_ what I did to make me feel better?”

“I am offering you an explanation,” Loki said. 

He sat up and stretched, and Tony couldn’t help admiring his back and the curve of his ass. He’d been kissing and biting that back only a half hour ago.

Tony forced himself to focus on the situation and not how attractive Loki was – and in doing so, he realised something.

“You knew I was attracted to you,” Tony murmured, making Loki turn to look at him. “That’s why you picked me.”

Loki’s lips twitched towards a smile. “I am not unaware of our unique… chemistry. While I was not pleased to be cursed, I would not squander a chance to steal what is normally unreachable.”

Tony’s eyes widened. _Did he just admit that he wanted…?_

“Loki-”

The other man stood, and with a wave of his hand, he was clothed. Each layer was another piece of armour, pushing them apart.

“You are a hero, and I am your enemy, Stark. You assisted me, and in return, I will grant you safe passage back to your tower.”

There it was, the line in the sand. The line they had casually stepped over and ignored due to circumstance and need. Loki had needed someone to help him, and Tony had needed an excuse to accept.

So, why did it sit heavy and uncomfortable in his stomach? It rested as painfully as his earlier guilt.

But, what could he say? What could he do? Loki had already laid it down before them in black and white.

Slowly, he pushed to his feet. They stood in front of one another, holding each other’s gaze and exchanging a silent conversation that had always been easy; too easy for enemies.

In the end, Tony was the one to look away. He bent down and collected his clothes, stepping into his pants and pulling on his shirt. When he was as presentable as he could be, he looked back at Loki. The mage had watched him the entire time.

Tony didn’t look at their surroundings, or try to gain tactical information. He focused on Loki, his lover for more reasons than a curse. (For more reasons then they would ever admit.)

“Then,” Tony said, “I guess I’ll see you on the battlefield.”

Instead of saying anything, Loki let green light encompass Tony and carry him away. When he landed in the lab it was exactly where he’d been when Loki took him almost two hours ago. 

JARVIS was frantic, and so were the Avengers. Tony grimaced even as he assured his AI that he was fine. Loki had been nice enough to clean him of their activities, but the physical reminders remained.

He saw a red mark on his collar as he walked past a bit of reflective metal. Tony paused and resisted the urge to touch the spot.

He took one for the team. He saved someone’s life through sex. He did a _good deed._

So, why then did it feel like Tony had selfishly taken exactly what he wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think, of course, that the boys can't stay away from each other after having a taste of what it's like and they end up sleeping together with growing frequency and end up falling in love. Loki of course, just becomes part of the team by daring anyone to challenge him as he hugs Tony tightly from behind and glares. No one does, and they live happily ever after XD


End file.
